Galactic Union
Purpose The purpose of the Galactic Union is to provide a co-existing community in the Milky Way galaxy while allowing individuality of species. Protection is available in case of a rogue organization or a new threat from beyond the stars. Embassies are opened on The Freedom for treaties and such to be organized and then officially stamped by the Council in a hearing. Besides those purposes, the Galactic Union is also in place to make domestic and empire decisions that are for the good and will not backfire and possibly push a species backwards rather than forwards. Goals The goal of the Galactic Union is to find other sentient species and involve them with the Union by proposing an embassy. From that point on, relations can improve between the related species and possible Council nomination may ensue within years. Another related goal is the production of a Galactic Union specific fleet, which will be stationed in an unclaimed system with a highly advanced spacestation to serve as the Hub for the fleet. This fleet will be on call for any disasters in Union space. History As excerpted from Terran Federal Republic After the discovery of Samarkand and it's habitable biosphere, frenzied scientists for hundreds of years scanned fruitless to find over habitable planets for human settlement. Yet, on a fateful day in May, scientists observed the transit of a superearth, three times as large as Earth, across a large yellow star, distorting the star's luminosity ever so slightly to reveal it's location. When it passed, telescopes in Earth orbit were able to identify atmospheric compounds. The planet, at a distance, appeared to have a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere with large traces of water vapor - revealing that the planet was likely mostly water. Immediately, the Department of Colonial Affairs mobilized an Exploration Fleet to investigate the planet and grade it if it is suitable for human populations. What the found would be the finest discovery in the entirety of human history. The planet they discovered was Thanen, the homeworld and capital of the Ataliax Empire. Being primarily aquatic, humans at first found it difficult to connect with the Atalia. Naturally the sentiments were stronger on the homefront, and citizens all over the Republic expressed their fear of meeting a new alien species. Many saw them as unclean or dangerous, and opted to use humanity's believed superior position, since they contacted them, to destroy them. Such outbursts were hidden from view as to not provoke any unnecessary hostilities, and it was assumed that the sentiments were the same for their Empire. After nearly a month of deliberation, the Republic was finally able to construct a translator for both species to effectively converse. When this was revealed to humanity, public opinion immediately switched pro-ET, and most Republic citizens opted to further contact with the Atalia. People wanted to learn more about them, and even meet them in person. It would be this curious drive that would serve humanity much better than then negative, pro-Human sentiment that still exists to this day. Over the course of several months, the Republic effectively negotiated terms of co-existence and economic benefit - something that human politicians never thought to be possible. A growing relationship emerged, cautious at first, but a relationship none the less. Trade slowly trickled from Empire to Republic and vice-versa, creating a sort of interstellar culture of human-alien interaction. Humans immediately wanted to discover more alien races as this sort of interaction was what most humans dreamed about. Exploration and discovery satisfies something within the human psyche that no researcher or scientist can come to understand. Humans have an insatiable desire to explore and settle, which most species cannot compare. Nevertheless, it was a time of prosperity for the Republic. An economic demand, both the Ataliax and humankind, existed for each other's goods. This demand created an interstellar economy that tied both polities together, and would prove to be political useful during the formation of the Galactic Union. However, something difficult for humans to understand is while they are looking for worlds to settle, so are other species. Orion's Jewel, by now completely terraformed and undergoing massive urban development, would be the planet that the Koboln Syndicate would stumble upon while doing their own scans for planetary exploration. Interestingly enough, the Republic and the Ataliax were performing joint military exercises when the Koboln arrived. When the first contact began, the Koboln were approached not by an individual species, but by an already forming interstellar community. This was groundbreaking for a first contact, as it gave the Koboln more comfortable with their discovery as they effectively were joining a very welcoming collection of species. Koboln diplomats, later on during the negotiations, even asked if treaties existed between the humans the that Ataliax - in which they were promptly included. With the addition of a third species, the Milky Way began to seem a little more close knit than ever before. A completely peaceful tripartite economic agreement, even though humans were wary of Koboln underhandedness, grew into a stable working relationship over the coming years, bring the Republic, the Empire, and the Syndicate close together politically. It would be this arrangement and the discovery of an ancient ship that would spark the formation of the Galactic Union. Koboln miners, stumbling upon a mineral rich system, discovered a partially constructed vessel deep within the unclaimed system. Immediately reporting it to their other two partners, a cross-species science team was formed to investigate the ship. After months of research, it was concluded the ship belonged to a previous alien civilization now extinct, but with no indication of what they were or what they were called. Regardless, a flurry of public political activity brought the civilizations together at a discussion table - taking their agreements to the next level, and forming a union between their empires. This union, known as the Galactic Union to all three powers, would focus on setting unbiased interstellar policy for all three polities, but also keeping the contributing civilizations sovereign and intact in their own spheres. This union would be ruled by a Council, compromised of one representative chosen by each species. After going through rigorous psychological tests, the new Councilors would serve life terms aboard The Freedom - the discovered ship rebuilt by emerging human nanotechnology. It would be a new age for interstellar civilization. Not only was the Republic reponsible to it's own people, but it was responsible for the cosmos. Category:Other